


森林里总有另一条路

by Lakeshata



Category: Aladdin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakeshata/pseuds/Lakeshata





	森林里总有另一条路

【听话，先买票，再上车】

从奇迹之洞回来的阿拉丁和贾方都沉浸在一种无声的兴奋之中。  
可贾方知道，阿拉丁需要休息。好在阿拉丁也并没受什么严重的伤，所以在进行了简单的医护后，他就把阿拉丁赶上了床。贾方难得坐在阿拉丁的床头，对着用被子遮住半张脸的乖巧男孩儿，就像一般监护人所做的那样，神色柔和地看着自己的孩子。他温情地掖好了被角，对男孩儿说，“睡吧。”  
阿拉丁顺从又心满意足地闭上了眼睛，听着贾方带上了门，熄灯离开。等到贾方的脚步声悄不可闻，男孩儿睁开了双眼，蹑手蹑脚地换上外出的衣物，阿布会意跳上他的肩头，他尽量小声地拉开阳台的玻璃门，观察着四周，一派安宁。男孩儿露出志得意满的笑容，翻过阳台护栏纵身一跃——落到了迎头赶上的魔毯上。  
阿拉丁赞许地摸了摸飞扬的流苏，说道，“去阿格拉巴庄园。”

茉莉一向非常警觉，听到从阳台传来的碰撞和脚步声后她立刻披上了外套，拿起了魔杖。一旁的拉嘉也默契地点点头，一副时刻准备着的架势。茉莉冲它做了个噤声的手势，轻手轻脚地朝阳台靠近，月光在帘子上投下了来人的身影。茉莉猛的拉开帘子——  
“晚上好？”  
阿拉丁的突然出现把茉莉吓得简直心脏骤停，她又气又笑地拉开玻璃门，看着脸被冻得红扑扑的少年，惊疑他怎么在这里。  
“呃，达莉亚跟我说你前几天从扫帚上摔下来了，校长现在禁止你骑扫帚了。”  
他说的没错，茉莉不高兴地想。自从母亲出了魔法事故后，他的父亲对她总是过度保护。可梅林啊，她是个女巫，怎么能不骑扫帚呢？“所以？”  
“所以，我想问，你有没有兴趣和我去散散步什么的？”  
茉莉当然知道巫师所谓的散布不是用脚。阿拉丁或许是想让她重拾骑扫帚的快乐，但现在不是时候。“怎么去？”她的扫帚已经被没收了。  
阿拉丁拉着她走到阳台上，他背靠着栏杆，张开手笑了笑，“谁说一定要骑扫帚了？”还没等茉莉反应过来，阿拉丁便翻身往后倒去。  
茉莉惊叫了一声冲上前去，还没缓过神便见到阿拉丁从阳台下缓缓升上来，直到露出一张漂浮的毯子。  
“这是什么？”茉莉难以抑制心中的惊叹，要让这样大面积的物体获得稳定飞行的加持是多么不可思议？  
“魔毯。”阿拉丁用稀松平常的语调说道，好像魔毯的存在理所当然。他一脚踏上阳台的栏杆，向茉莉伸出手，“你相信我吗？”  
他的瞳中倒影着月光，受到这双美目蛊惑的茉莉拉住了阿拉丁的手，“我相信。”

把茉莉送回阿格拉巴庄园后，阿拉丁站在栏杆外向茉莉道别，少女冲他嫣然一笑，扯着他的衣领把他拉入了一个吻中。还没等阿拉丁作何反应，茉莉便道了句晚安，回到了房里。  
阿拉丁仰躺在魔毯上，回忆中刚才的那个吻。他身体发热，他从没和别人接过吻，他也从没想过会和茉莉......已经到家了。阿拉丁跳下魔毯，他刚拉开阳台的门，卧室的灯突然开了，只见贾方站在他的卧室门口，他这才发现大事不妙。阿拉丁在心里给自己鼓劲，他已经长大了，有个人夜生活（明显不是通常意义上的）也是很正常的，不管贾方说什么，要相信自己并没有做错什么。然而当他做好了心理准备迎接莫须有的狂风暴雨之后，贾方却只是好整以暇地看着他，暗到发黑的红色睡袍松松垮垮地裹在他身上，腰带也只是因为双臂交叠而没有散开。  
他这副慵懒的样子反而让阿拉丁不知所措，他犹豫了一会儿，才打了声招呼，“教授，晚上好？”  
“艾格，”贾方唤道。又是这只倒霉催的鸟，阿拉丁在心里把艾格骂了一万遍，它总是看自己的笑话，“把无关人等带出去。”艾格发出它惯常的戏谑笑声，追逐着把阿布和魔毯赶了出去。等到三者离开，贾方关上了背后的门，并顺手落了锁，用魔法那种。  
“我就是出去转转。”阿拉丁垂下了头。无论他怎么给自己打气，在贾方的威压下他总觉得自己是个犯错的孩子。  
贾方走到他面前，挑起他的下巴与自己对视，“你去干什么了？”  
和茉莉共赴了一场飞毯之旅？阿拉丁咬住了自己舌头，贾方绝不会想听这个。  
“或者让我换一个问题，”贾方微微低下头，贴近男孩儿冻得发红的脸，“阿格拉巴对你做了什么？”  
方才还发冷的脸庞立刻烧了起来，阿拉丁想起了那个吻，茉莉嘴唇那的触感似乎还残留在自己嘴上，柔软而温热。将男孩的神游看在眼里的贾方并不喜欢这个反应，他又近了一步，吐息打在男孩儿的微微开裂的嘴唇上，“是这样？”下一秒，他便毫无预警地吻住了阿拉丁。男孩儿一时间被吓得来不及反应，当他的大脑终于接受到贾方，他的监护人正在吻他的信号后，他立刻推开了贾方。  
他难以置信地望着自己的监护人，可他却丝毫没有动摇，仿佛这样热烈地亲吻着自己的孩子是什么再正常不过的事了，阿拉丁不自觉地环住了自己的手臂，贾方的眼神就像捕猎的蛇，游刃有余地吐着信子，而自己就是那只猎物。没等阿拉丁作出更多的反应，贾方再一次上前吻住了他，这一次更加强势霸道，不容拒绝地撬开男孩儿的牙关，纠缠着他的舌头，唾液交换，贾方一手按着阿拉丁的后颈，一手扶着他的腰。阿拉丁动弹不得，在贾方的吮吻下开始呼吸困难，他隐隐感觉到贾方的手伸进了他的裤子，探向了难以言说的地方……他一下子咬住了贾方的舌头，抓住男人犹豫的空档冲向了阳台，，大喊一声“阿布！”，迎着赶来接应的同伴立刻跳上了飞毯，落荒而逃。他没敢回头。

当阿拉丁出现在自己房间的窗外时，伊万着实吓得不轻，但他并没有多问便收留了阿拉丁。毕竟谁没想过几次离家出走。此时伊万的理解对阿拉丁而言当真是莫大的安慰。逃出来的时候他并没有多想，他也来不及去细细规划离家出走后该如何过活，但最起码让他在这里呆到开学吧，有什么事到那时再说。  
他忍不住去想贾方为什么要这么做！他真的明白自己在做什么吗？一想到如果自己没有跑出来的话会发生什么，阿拉丁就忍不住头脑发热在床上翻滚。他对可能发生的事完全没有一点心理准备。他不敢断言自己是抗拒的（这个认知让他感到不安），可他确信着并不在自己的期待范围内。他对贾方究竟怀着什么样的情感呢？

终日沉浸在贾方突然出现的不安中的阿拉丁总算平安无事地度过了圣诞假期。和伊万一道站在九又四分之三站台上时他对自己的朋友怀着说不出的感谢。在那种情况下他总不能去找茉莉，无论他们有多么亲近。而且茉莉也是阿拉丁现在焦虑的原因之一。但比起这个，回到学校后如何面对贾方更让阿拉丁忧愁。  
在用餐时瞄到教师席时，在自习时贾方从他背后走过袍角拂过他的后背时，最糟糕的是上课，无需对视阿拉丁忍不住身体发热，脑中不断回放着他们唇舌交缠的夜晚，他紧张得不得了，总觉得下一秒贾方就会叫他起来回答问题，用他那沙哑又轻柔的嗓音唤着他的姓氏，任何一个发音相近的姓氏都让他神经一紧。而他偏偏却听着贾方在同一节课上不下五次地拖长了a——的音而后轻巧地点起了另一个人。整堂课上他和贾方最近的接触便是贾方走下讲台，穿梭在学生席中，而后停在了阿拉丁的座位旁，自然地靠着他的桌角背对着他向着全班讲授新魔咒的原理。呼吸不整已经让阿拉丁有些神思不清了，他感觉到耳边嗡嗡作响，若是贾方真让他回答问题，斯莱特林恐怕又要失分了。煎熬的一堂课总算过去，贾方这才不紧不慢地直起身走回讲台，宣布下课。阿拉丁叹了口气，把桌面上的资料收回书包。幸亏这堂课是和拉文克劳们一起上，他们沉迷于贾方有魔力般的教导，无人顾及阿拉丁的异样。  
状态不佳的阿拉丁只能安慰自己最近没什么繁重的课业，魔药学论文也已经完成……想到这里，他望着已然空白的桌面，一下子慌张地翻看自己的书包，他的魔药学论文！  
他明明记得是压在课本底下的，刚在就在桌上放着，他再一次翻了翻手头所有的资料，并没有夹带其中。阿拉丁努力回想着最后一次见到论文是什么时候，记忆中突然出现了靠在桌角的贾方随意搭在桌面上的手——  
阿拉丁猛地抬头望向讲台，贾方和艾格已经离开了课室，阿拉丁的心也沉到了谷底。

这不叫偷。这本来就是我的东西。阿拉丁克制住自己的负罪感。现在贾方被校长叫走了，正是大好时机。他溜进办公室，果不其然在贾方的书桌上发现了自己的魔药学论文。阿拉丁知道，贾方或许是在等自己来找他，但这种事让他如何开口呢？逃避虽然可耻但请原谅他的自我放纵吧。他又是找谁惹谁了呢？阿拉丁一边想一边拿起论文，但就在他碰到羊皮纸的一瞬间，他的世界天旋地转陷入了一片黑暗之中。

睁开眼后的世界依旧被一片黑暗笼罩，但阿拉丁却能捕捉到四周微弱的光，之所以目力涣散是由于蒙在他眼前的织物。从触感判断，大概是领带。而且是自己的领带，阿拉丁倒吸一口凉气，即便看不见他也能感觉到自己领口敞开，袍子和毛背心都不知所踪，更糟糕的是他的下半身暴露在空气中未着寸缕。他斜坐在地板上背靠墙壁，双腿酸软，阿拉丁难耐地活动了下手臂却发现他的双手被绳索束缚，不得动弹。一切都表明他的情况非常不妙。而这时，头顶传来了贾方的声音。  
“令人印象深刻，阿拉丁，没想到我竟然收养了一个小偷。”  
阿拉丁惊惧于自身的处境，但嘴上也不落下风，“是你先偷走了我的论文。”贾方抬起他的下巴，颇具暗示意味地用指腹摩挲着，享受着片刻的亲昵。阿拉丁狠狠地甩开了贾方的手。  
贾方皱起眉头，可男孩儿拒不配合的态度并没有让他不快，毕竟他有的是时间，耐心，和方法。视力被剥夺的状态放大了阿拉丁听觉的灵敏，他听到贾方踱到房间的另一边，拉开抽屉，他大概是拿出了什么东西，又合上了抽屉，一步一步向阿拉丁靠近，蹲下身来。阿拉丁听到了匣子打开的声音。  
“你想干什么？”  
贾方笑了。男孩强装镇定却又紧张得不行的样子实在过于可口，他恨不得现在就将他拆吃入腹，连骨头也一并嚼碎融进自己的身体里。但他愿意给男孩儿一个机会，与他进行一场游戏。  
“相信不用我解释，来，我的金牌找球手，告诉我这是什么？”  
空气振动的细碎动作即使仅凭声音，阿拉丁也绝不可能认错，但他不明白贾方有什么目的，“金飞贼，怎么——”未竟的困惑被深入他腿间的手指搅碎，探到穴口的一瞬间阿拉丁激烈地踢蹬着腿向后退去撞上坚实的墙壁。“你怎么能！”他说不出口。  
凭空出现的布帛缠住了阿拉丁的双腿把它们笔直地拉开，贾方扶着阿拉丁的大腿根凑到男孩儿跟前，“感到荣幸吧阿拉丁，这可是我在魁地奇极限赛上的奖赏，”他贴着男孩儿发红的耳尖呢喃道，“它比一般的金飞贼都要小，对于打磨钻石而言正好合适。”下一秒，一个冰凉的金属制品便被塞进了阿拉丁的后穴，束缚双腿的布帛也随之消失，阿拉丁本能地夹紧了双腿，却把小球推进了更深的地方。他俯倒在地上，后穴的异物感让他难受地扭动着身子，露出衬衫下滚圆的臀瓣。贾方抚摸着男孩儿弯曲诱人的腰线，轻声解释道，“你知道，金飞贼知道什么时候隐藏，什么时候逃窜，它们的动作就像有意识一样灵巧。”仿佛是迎合贾方的解说，阿拉丁感觉到体内的金飞贼在转动，就像是初生的小兽探索着未知的世界，他展开翅膀了。如贾方所言，这只金飞贼比一般的尺寸都要小，恰到好处地卡在甬道里，甬道的宽度并不足以让它展翅，于是它本能的坚持便化作了令人难耐的震动，带着肠壁一道颤抖着。阿拉丁咬住了下唇，他眼眶发热，抑制不住的呻吟倾泻而出。金飞贼总算归于沉静，他这才喘了口气。但没等他缓过劲来，小球又不安分地震动了起来，像是饥渴的雏鸟，任性娇蛮地嘶喊着母亲的名字，不把巢穴搅得天翻地覆就不罢休。  
“啊——”阿拉丁痛苦地叫出了声，声音中的甜腻让他自己都吃了一惊。他不自觉地收缩着后穴，甚至蹭着冰冷的地板，他恨透了自己如今的姿态，而这一切始作俑者却轻笑了出声，将冰凉的液体洒在男孩儿袒露的胸前，溅到唇边的苦涩让阿拉丁辨出了红酒的味道，而下一秒贾方把他按在了地上，俯在他胸前舔舐着他战栗的乳尖。  
阿拉丁再也忍不住无尽的无助感，流下了眼泪。觉察到男孩儿变化的贾方顺着泪水的痕迹揭开碍事的领带吻上阿拉丁湿润的眼睛，他爱极了这双眼睛。但这还不够。直到现在，这双眼睛仍在为推拒而流泪。那一晚，他的男孩儿为了阿格拉巴的亲吻而心绪不宁却拒绝了他的亲昵。他的男孩儿，他的钻石怎么敢离开他？  
“阿拉丁，做个好孩子，告诉我你想要什么？”  
阿拉丁摇摇头，“把它拿出去。”  
男孩儿光裸的双腿明明就这样缠着贾方的躯体，无意识间他都表现出对贾方的全然依赖，可他却这样坚决的抗拒着自己。贾方眼神一暗，笑着说，“当然可以，但拿出去后你可怎么办呢？”他的手落在男孩儿青涩的茎体上，他已经勃起了。  
阿拉丁羞愤不已地别过脸。  
贾方蹭着男孩儿发烫的脸颊，坚硬的下体直抵颇具威胁地抵入男孩儿股间，“或许我可以帮你，嗯？”  
阿拉丁惊恐地并起了腿，但金飞贼再次开始的动作 让他很快瘫软了下来。  
贾方站起身整理了下衣服，思索了一会儿，对阿拉丁说，“这么说来，阿格拉巴夜游的惩罚我还没决定好呢，不如让她来打扫卧室怎么样？就现在？”  
“不！”听到茉莉的名字后阿拉丁瑟缩了一下，绝不能让茉莉看到他现在的样子。  
“那么，我的男孩儿，你知道该怎么做？”  
阿拉丁觉察到了唇角溢出的铁锈味。他为了贾方闯入奇迹之洞，他为他带来了神灯，但现在他得到了什么呢？像个做错事的孩子一样被贾方惩罚。贾方甚至没有给他一个理清思绪的机会。  
“不要把茉莉扯进来！”  
听到茉莉的名字后贾方脑中最后的弦断了，他愤怒的抱起男孩儿，分开他的双腿把他抵在墙上，他扯出了甬道中扑腾的金飞贼，那是他的位置。  
阿拉丁徒劳地挣扎着，“你不能这样，把我关在这里强迫我做我不想做的事。”  
“我当然可以。”贾方说道，一边把阿拉丁的腿抬得更高，抵住了穴口，换来阿拉丁令人垂涎的可爱嗫嚅，“而且我正准备这么做。”  
贾方比他预想中更为凶狠地贯穿了阿拉丁的身体。  
阿拉丁在他的侵犯下呻吟的如此美妙，那是混杂着痛苦与愉悦的声音。经过了金飞贼的扩张，贾方刚一进入就被温暖的肠壁吮住了，阿拉丁的身体如同为贾方订制一般契合。  
贾方侵犯着阿拉丁低垂的脖颈，他的下身放缓了动作，而如他所愿，阿拉丁也开始迎合着他的抽送。男孩的手不自觉地勾住了贾方的肩膀。贾方从未感到如此满足。他从阿拉丁的身体里退出来，紧接着再次插进了他的后穴，这一次更为缓慢。男孩儿眼神迷蒙，全然沉浸在贾方的爱抚之中。  
“你希望我停下来吗？”  
回应他的是破碎的单词，他从中清晰地分辨出了“不要”。  
贾方向更深的地方顶去，加重了托着男孩儿的力道。阿拉丁向后仰起，露出布满吻痕的脖子。恍惚间，他听到了贾方的话语，“说你爱我。”  
阿拉丁突然清醒了过来。泪水模糊了视线，贾方吻去了多余的水雾，热切地注视着他，一时停下了动作。  
“教授。”阿拉丁突然哽咽了。  
阿拉丁探头封住了贾方的嘴唇。  
贾方撤去了束缚阿拉丁双手的绳索，就着身体相连的姿势把男孩儿抱到了床上。一吻完毕，阿拉丁自由的手抚摸着贾方侧面的碎发，他勾住了贾方的脖子，毫无畏惧地迎着贾方的双眼，嗔怪道，“你为什么不早点告诉我你爱我呢？”

两年后——  
不满贾方这样那样对待的阿拉丁在毕业后立刻搬出了贾方的家。这是当年的他从未想过的，他本以为自己不会离开贾方，如果他们的关系没有变质的话。阿拉丁灌了一大口黄油啤酒。  
他已经是一名成年巫师了，自食其力。阿拉丁优秀的成绩让他在职业市场上倍受青睐，但他的内心仍然在犹豫。像茉莉一样当傲罗固然很好，又刺激又有趣，符合他的性格也能发挥他的特长，可他真正希望的是在霍格沃茨当一名教师。人们总认为为人师表的形象与活泼好动的阿拉丁相去甚远（包括阿拉丁自己也察觉到了一丝违和感），可人们并不了解阿拉丁有多喜欢霍格沃茨。在霍格沃茨工作本身就对阿拉丁意义非凡，这是他的另一个家，在他被贾方收养之就从霍格沃茨收获了他梦寐以求的归属感，尽管他不是没有受过委屈，可霍格沃茨就像是一个代表，代表着整个魔法界接纳了阿拉丁。而且阿拉丁始终认为对教师的刻板印象应该改改了，要知道平斯那样照本宣科的教授可不是决学生喜欢的类型，教授同样可以注重实践让课堂充满趣味，就像——  
就像贾方。  
阿拉丁叹了口气。这就是他没有向霍格沃茨求职的原因，不管有没有职位空缺。在同一个屋檐下生活已经够糟糕了，竟然还要在同一个屋檐下工作，他完全不敢想象贾方会对他做什么。光是毕业后和茉莉见面就让他度过了一个艰难地晚上，，想到这里，阿拉丁的脸已经烧了起来。这个专制的老混蛋。  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”阿拉丁回过头，达莉亚坐到了他旁边，点了一杯黄油啤酒。  
“茉莉呢？我以为你们会一起来。”达莉亚毕业后在圣芒戈做实习医师，虽然不在一起但由于工作性质倒也和茉莉没少打交道。  
“傲罗的临时会议，你也知道黑巫师最近的猖獗行径。”  
他们都猖獗了好几年了吧。阿拉丁心下腹诽，他突然想起了塞蕾娜，那已经是两年前的事了。  
“话说回来，你还没有决定去哪里工作吗？”看着支支吾吾的阿拉丁，达莉亚叹了口气，“你有那么多好机会的，你知道。苏格兰甚至向你发出了邀请，男孩子不都想当球星吗？”  
阿拉丁笑着摇摇头，不过他承认他是有一丝动心。  
“我知道，你想在霍格沃茨，可是霍格沃茨并没有——等等，”达莉亚皱起眉头，“让我想想，”她伸出食指止住阿拉丁的发问，然后一拍双手，“哦对了！魔咒学教授出现了空缺你知道吗？”  
“魔咒学，那不是贾方......”  
“就是贾方，他离职了你不知道吗？”达莉亚舔了一口甜腻的浮沫，“也对，你都多久没回家——喂，阿拉丁你......”  
“谢谢，达莉亚。”阿拉丁兴奋地亲了下达莉亚的脸颊，拉起背包冲出了三把扫帚。贾方离职，简直是天大的好事！他已经迫不及待要喊出“斯莱特林加十分”了。

这个职位他志在必得，盲目的自信和乐观让阿拉丁甚至没有去细想为什么阿格拉巴校长的口令会是“未打磨的钻石”。直到他坐在校长室的沙发上，面对着他再熟悉不过的脸。  
达莉亚为什么没有告诉他贾方其实是调职去当校长了啊！  
END


End file.
